Many types of covers for roofs, pools, or other openings have been developed in the past. These covers range from the very simple to the very complex. One simple type of foldable pool cover includes sections hinged together in such a way that they may be folded together in an accordion-like fashion so that the cover as a whole will fit into a small space when not in use. Examples of this simple type of foldable cover are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,428, issued to Morris, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,182, issued to Koelsch.
Most complex foldable covers often include a mechanism to allow a user of the cover to extend or retract all of the cover sections from a single stationary position. For example, cables attached to a first or last cover section and wound on a winch or other winding device can be used to extend or retract the cover sections. Exemplary examples of this type of retractable cover are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 935,431, issued to Tackman, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,576, issued to Jericijo.
Most prior covers that extend to a flat position and use cables require complex and expensive mechanisms for refolding the covers. They also often put (a substantial) strain on the pulling cables since they are sometimes required to support the weight of pulling up on all of the cover sections at once. For example, Tackman, with reference to FIG. 2, discloses a process for beginning the folding process by swinging a post outward at one end of the folding cover, so as to produce tension on a cover-tilting cable. The cable then rocks stanchions to an angle and draws on the connecting cables, the result of which is that the hatch sections are raised in a zigzag order. After the hatch cover sections are buckled upwards in this manner, an additional cable, which is attached to one of the end sections, is used to pull the cover sections toward one end until they are completely folded. Jericijo discloses retracting the cover sections through use of a wire, which runs through pulleys, which are attached near the hinge sections of the cover sections.
Covers such as those disclosed in Tackman and Jericijo require complex folding mechanisms such as special hinges, additional pulleys, and other special parts. They are expensive, difficult to use, and subject to breaking down due to the numerous parts that are required. The present invention is directed to a foldable cover that overcomes the foregoing and other disadvantages. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a foldable cover with a simple means for extension and retraction by a cable.